


eyes that show, kaleidoscopes

by wujusonyeol



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 1k, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Love Confessions, M/M, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, THESE BABIES, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23769727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wujusonyeol/pseuds/wujusonyeol
Summary: Donghyuck and Mark watch a picturesque sunset.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 32





	eyes that show, kaleidoscopes

**Author's Note:**

> my mom managed to interrupt me twice while i was writing this jsdgjsk
> 
> anyways!! this is unbetaed and unedited. it's also almost plotless, but i've learned recently that self-indulgence in writing is key uwu
> 
> ((title is from favourite colour by carly rae jepsen off of her 2015 pop masterpiece E·MO·TION))

And just like that, the sunset dipping just under the horizon dyed the beach underneath the most vivid orange, leaving the two boys in nothing but wonder.

Donghyuck felt the sand scritch underneath his toes, his legs pulled in under his arms. He couldn’t help but smile, soft and small, at the moment he found himself in. A warmth was building in his chest, one that prevented him from looking at the boy beside him, unless he wanted that warmth to turn into a scorching heat.

“I’m really happy,” Donghyuck eaked out of himself, his blush poorly-hidden in his tone of voice. He paused.

“Same,” Mark agreed. Betraying himself, Donghyuck turned to glance at the black-haired boy next to him. Mark was leaning back, held up by his arms, sitting his legs splayed out towards the sea. The sunset painted every inch of his skin with bright colour; his face, his arms, his legs. It was picture-perfect, really. Something quite serene.

That scorching heat was making itself known in Donghyuck’s cheeks. Still, something about it was burning a newness within him, daring him to get warmer, braver — and for once, Donghyuck wasn’t eager to fight it. Instead, he chose to stoke it by slowly laying his head on Mark’s shoulder.

He could feel the older boy shift ever so softly, taken aback — however little — by the younger’s movement. Still, that momentary tension faded as soon as it appeared. He could feel Mark relaxing underneath him. He heard an easy breath slip through the elder’s lips. As it were, it felt… natural.

They sat there, like that. Unbothered by the wind or the waves, aware of the warmth of their breaths. The kind of bliss people wished would last forever.

Still, such bliss could only exist for a moment or two, before more pressing matters came forth to disrupt it. Such pressing matters lie on the bed of Donghyuck’s tongue, prevented from premature spilling by the bite of his lip.

He turned his head, ever so softly, until his cheek rested on Mark’s shoulder. “I’m really happy that I’m here with you,” he confessed, soft as a bubble and twice as tense. “Mark.”

He looked up slightly to see what was going on in the elder’s eyes. He saw that the smile he was wearing had faded off, slightly — instead, Mark wore an expression of contemplation. There were clouds in his eyes, however starry they were. And Donghyuck could feel it — he was tense again.

Did he say the right thing? Was he supposed to keep that to himself? Donghyuck worried and worried, and worried some more — a thousand questions in the span of a second.

But such worries were quashed when Mark turned to him. That smile, that little smile was born again. In the light of the sunset, Donghyuck couldn’t tell if he was blushing for sure. Suddenly, he felt Mark rest his own head on the younger’s.

“Me too.”

The sky’s fleeting shade of orange had disappeared now; instead, a pink hue rested lightly on their skin. The sun was starting to go now. There wasn’t much light.

Donghyuck chuckled. It was almost like the world was telling him how much time he had left.

Donghyuck breathed in and decided to take the leap.

“Mark—“

“Donghyuck—“

They were looking at each other now, paused in a quiet sense of curiosity. Donghyuck took a second to study Mark’s eye — the way they looked as if they were looking for something in the younger’s own.

Donhgyuck offered a smile, his whole body shifted towards the other boy. “You go first.”

There was a small nervousness when Mark asked, “Are you sure?”

Donghyuck merely nodded in response, eliciting the escape of a sigh from Mark’s lips. Mark had now turned to face the younger, too, and his hands clasped together, his head held down.

“Uh… okay, so… I don't really know where to start. I guess… uh…”

Donghyuck reached out to Mark, feeling for his hand and grasping it gently. That’s when he looked up to Donghyuck. The younger saw something change in his eyes — what was once soft, malleable, had become solid. This time, Mark didn’t look away. His steely gaze made that heat in Donghyuck’s chest spread even further — under better light, Mark would’ve noticed the redness of his ears.

However, light was becoming scarce. In a few more minutes, the violet dressing the sky would have to make way for the shadowed blue backdrop of the stars. There was a rush without real purpose — maybe to Donghyuck, it was a need to make it all perfect.

Mark breathed in, the edges of his mouth turning upwards ever so slightly. “Donghyuck… I know I’ve only known you for a little while. Not even as long as Renjun and all the other guys have known you. But still… for the past few months, you’ve been on my mind. All the time. Around you or not. And… I’m really happy you said ‘yes’ to going on this trip with me.”

Donghyuck chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Would I have ever said ‘no’?”

Mark followed suit, dipping his head down before looking up once more at the brunet. “These past few days, Donghyuck… I’ve been happy. Happy in a way that I’ve not been for a while, and I think it’s because I’ve been with you.”

Only a sliver of sun left. The night sky was fast approaching. It was happening, something whispered in Donghyuck.

“I guess, what I’m saying is… I like you. Is that okay?” Mark asked, his eyes warm and pleading. Donghyuck was actively keeping from losing himself in them. It was maddening.

Donghyuck laughed softly, shaking his head. “You’re dumb.”

Mark scoffed in disbelief, though his small smile betrayed what he was really feeling. “Uh, excuse me?”

“You’re dumb! Of course it’s okay,” Donghyuck chuckled, throwing his head back before lowering it back to Mark. “Of course.”

Mark laughed a little. The night sky had grown dark now. The stars teased above them. Donghyuck could still feel the other boy's hand, warm and soft. He saw how Mark’s face shone in the faint moonlight, and decided, then and there, that the timing was, indeed, perfect.

Then, Mark spoke again. “Can I kiss you?”

The only answer Donghyuck offered was a soft nod, the closing of his eyes, and his leaning forward. Donghyuck didn’t know if Mark was leaning in for sure, but part of that heat in his chest was the certainty he held for Mark anyways. He didn’t know what the kiss was going to feel like, but he didn’t care, because he knew that with Mark, it would be a quiet little revolution.

Because here, with his eyes closed and nothing to sense but the cold sea breeze and the sound of the lurching waves, all he could feel was Mark Lee.

**Author's Note:**

> don't be shy, leave kudos and/or a comment!! stay safe and stay home everyone~


End file.
